Happy Birthday Yuugi
by JouShiningStar
Summary: Yuugi's birthday is today. I wonder what all his friends got for him. Or did something really special happen? I can't wait to find out for myself!


The sunlight shown through the curtains and windows of the Kame Game Shop in Domino City. The bright light poked it's way into the room of a small boy who was still asleep. As if awakened by a the light, the boy elegantly lifted himself to sit on the bed and yawned, lightly covering his mouth with one hand. And then he stretched. Looking over at his window, the boy removed himself from his bed. It seemed as if this young one was in a trance of some sort as he walked over to the window. Moving each curtain aside, he opened his window, the warm air soon filling the room. His eyelids lay heavy on his eyes, a small smile of comfort crossing over his lips. This peace was soon interupted was a rough voice calling up to the boy, "Yuug! Get down here, I got somethin' for ya!"

_Jonouchi...Wonder what it is he got me_, thought the young Yuugi Mutou. He quickly rushed down the stairs, and out his door to greet his friend, still in his pajamas. He noticed Jonouchi holding something behind his back, but it looked like any old box to him. "Hey Jonouchi-kun. How come you're out here so early in the morning?" the young boy asked polietly, tilting his head to one side as he cocked an eyebrow at the young blonde. A weird grin took form on Jonouchi's lips, and Yuugi's expression did not change. "Don't ya know what today is?" the blonde ask with a bit of surprise in his voice. Yuugi merly nodded, but he wasn't exactly sure what his friend ment. His friend leaned forward, and in an unintention seductive tone whispered, "It's a special day, right?" Yuugi's cheeks flushed, and he hoped that his much taller-than-himself friend thought it was of embarressment.

A low kind of laugh emerged from the blonde, and he held out the box to Yuugi. It was wrapped perfectly, with blue satin ribbon over red elegant wrapping paper. The boy removed it carefully, being sure not to tear any pieces. What he found was a heart-shaped locket. He smiled warmly, looking up at the other. _He probably thinks I'm still into Anzu, probably snuck a picture of her in here too_, was all he could think of. He looked back at the present, and took hold on the locket. Opening it, he noticed one half was of Jonouchi and the other of himself. Engraved on the back of the necklace was that day's date; 0604. Then it hit him, today was his birthday. He smacked his own forehead, making a grunting noise, but then remembered that this might someone offend his friend.

"Yuug...I...I didn't know what else to get ya." his friend attempted to explain, a light blush crossing over his cheeks as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Yuugi smiled brightly up at him. "I love it, Jonouchi-kun!" he jumped up and clung around his friend, wrapping his arms around Jonouchi's neck and lightly kissing him on the cheek. Yuugi was blushing again. "Yuugi-kun..." he almost sounded sad, but the tri-color haired boy didn't seem to notice. He quickly fastened the necklace around his neck, and beamed a smile at the other, who in return beamed a smile back. Jonouchi's eyes just weren't with his smile though, because they seemed sad. "Come inside, Jonouchi-kun." Yuugi insisted as he held open the door for the blonde, who's eyes seemed to begin to dance with his smile.

Heading quietly up to his bedroom, for they didn't want to wake Yuugi's grandfather, Yuugi whispered about making his footsteps quieter. One they reached his bedroom, Jonouchi had his hands all over Yuugi. He was holding him in his lap, allowing him to cuddle up next to him while they watched birds fly by the window. Soon enough, Yuugi had fallen into a rhythmized hum and was asleep. The blonde ran his fingers through the other's hand, kissing him lightly on the forehead. _I could never tell Yuugi-kun how I feel...not since I'm..._, the blonde cut off his thoughts as Yuugi moved his face closer to his own, but of course he was sleeping. A soft blush was still smeared on his cheeks.

It wasn't until late afternoon did Yuugi awaken. He was still cuddled up on Jonouchi, but he was asleep now. Again with heavy eyelids, he shook his friend lightly, and saw one eyes peak out. The blonde stifled a yawn and then wrapped both of his arms around the tri-color haired boy. The blush never did fade from his cheeks. "Yuugi-kun...I never want you to forget me." he whispered softly. Yuugi began to look confused, as if Jonouchi were talking about dying. "Jonouchi-kun, why would I forget you. You're right here." he tried to laugh, but he seemed worried. Tears was forming in the others eyes, but before they fell, he pulled Yuugi into a soft, but loving kiss. Both of their faces were beat red. Yuugi now understood the second reason of why the day's date was engraved on the locket.

The blonde broke the kiss with a smile, but tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Jou-kun, what's going on?" Yuugi whispered, his voice having been taken away by shock. Jonouchi only shook his head. "Happy birthday, my little angel. Now, go back to sleep. You have a big night tonight." his voice sounded promising, and Yuugi wouldn't let his eyes shut until he was positive that his friend wasn't leaving. The young boy let himself get very comfortable with Jonouchi now, feeling a sort of lust for him. A soft chuckle escaped from the older male's lips, but he lightly brushed through the other's hair with his hand again.

Later that night, Yuugi found himself in one of his best suits, which he had borrowed and shrunk from his friend Honda. His birthday party was going to be great, but it seemed to be set up exactly like a wedding. Anzu soon entered through the door, dressed in a gorgeous white gown flowing down far enoguh that it covered her feet. Yuugi sighed, wishing he could feel that certain want for her again. It just wasn't in him anymore. She rushed over and shoved a box into his hands, which was another present. "Thank you so much, Anzu-chan!" he nodded and placed it down on a table in order to hug his close childhood friend. Soon following her was a blue haired girl wearing the same dress, Miho. She also shoved a box in the young boy's hands and recieved a hug.

Soon enough, the whole group was togehter, all but Jonouchi. The boy felt saddened, but this was his party, and he was determined that Jonouchi would show up. Besides, he had to kiss him again, at least one more time. "Yuugi! Come walk down the isle to sit on the big chair!" called the voice of his grandfather from the main room. Cleverly hidden behind the big chair was Jonouchi, and Yuugi had no idea. He walked down, and sat on the chair, only to be blindfolded and unable to see. Oddly though, he didn't feel threatened by this, and only comfortably placed a smile on his face. Leaning over him now, he felt the warmth of a kiss. _Jonouchi-kun_, he thought dreamily. In an instant he felt a ring on his ring finger, the kind of ring someone would normally propose with. "I found out what to get you," his friend smiled warmly at him after breaking the kiss, removing the boy's blindfold. A few tears welled up inside of the birthday boy, but all he could think to do was say "Yes!"

Wrapping his arms around the other, he cried silently. But he was pulled off, and faced a now serious expression from his soon to be husband. "I cant do it yet though. I have to go with Shizuka for a couple of months...and that's why I got you the locket. So that you wont forget who it is your in love with." and the blonde smiled warmly and softly tapped the locket that lay directly over Yuugi's heart. A bit of sadness hauled over Yuugi, but he nodded and pecked Jonouchi's lips. Soon the party wa sunderway, and everyone was having a great time.

The last people to leave were Yuugi and Jonouchi. They walked out hand in hand, but that moment was ruined by an angry mother pulling up next to them and rolling down her window. "Jonouchi! I've been waiting for hours! Shizuka had been waiting for you at home!" she yelled. "One sec, mom, jeez!" he called back. Turning to face Yuugi, he kissed him gently and slowly pulled away. Entering the car, he turned and faced Yuugi. "When we meet again, we'll be married. I love-" but his mother drove away before he could finish. Yuugi threw his hand up and held firmly onto his locket, whispering to himself "I love you too, Jonouchi-kun..." As tears began to roll down the poor, now lonely boy's cheeks, a smile formed on his face. _I'll always have Jonouchi-kun with me...always...in my heart_, and he wiped away his tears, even though they were still falling from his eyes, and turned sharply on his heal and began to walk alone into the distance that would soon lead to his home.


End file.
